


The Last Slice of Cake

by orphan_account



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: And Now For Something Completely Different, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Worship, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Domestic Fluff, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Force-Feeding, Hell, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Going to Hell, Massage, Napping, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Reader-Insert, Robert if you are reading this I am sorry, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sorry Not Sorry, Stomach Ache, Stuffing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Warnings May Change, Weird Fluff, Weirdness, What Was I Thinking?, pls forgive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Chubby!RDJ x Reader imagineRobert needs encouragement to finish that triple layered slice of cake....Also with bonus stories for your chubby imagination needs!I do update this with content so be on the look out!
Relationships: Robert Downey Jr./Reader
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

"C'mon you can do it!" You cheered him on. 

"I want to Y/N but..I don't feel like I can." 

You picked up the plate and put the last slice of a triple layered cake on it. Robert looked at you nervously as he put a hand on his stomach. You knew deep down in those chocolate eyes he wanted that last slice; his refusal only half genuine. 

"You said you would finish it! And lick it clean! I don't want a single crumb on it." You demanded. 

You handed him the plate, making him take it with hesistation. 

"I did say that." 

"Now be a good boy and eat!" You smirked. 

He took the fork again in his greedy fingers, preparing to take in the last slice. It was just one more before you would let him rest from the gorging. If he'd been able to finish the first half without a problem, what would be stopping him now? You watched him closely as he took in every large bite of the spongy mass, chewed with his cheeks full of it, and lick the plate clean of the smooth frosting with anticipation. When he licked the last crumb off like the good boy he was, he laid his head back and heaved heavily. Your smirk widened to a devious grin as you handed him a large glass of milk filled to the brim with cold goodness.

"Drink it." 

Robert took it and gulped it gratefully, unknowing each drop of it would make the cake inside of him fill and thicken before letting out a loud, wet belch.

"UUUUUUUUUUURRRRP!" 

You patted his swollen stomach proudly as he moaned in pain.

"Good boy." You teased again.

Robert panted as he felt his insides churn and gurgle angrily with cake and milk. He felt every part of himself bloat and gurgle with food. If he were to take another bite, he'd probably throw up everything violently.

"Y/N...please...I'm so f-full..I can't take it.." He whined. "I can feel everything inside me want to come back out." 

"Hmm. Not if I can help it." 

You placed a gentle hand on his aching mass and carress it lovingly while giving Robert a several kisses everywhere on his chubby face especially on those fluffy, blushing cheeks of his. All he could do was lie there panting, moaning; belching. 

"My good boy ate every single piece without a complaint and every little crumb." You say between the kisses. "They deserve naps, belly rubs, all the kisses they want, and most of all the yummy food they can hold." 

Robert attempted to kiss back weakly as your hands squeezed, rubbed, and pressed his full belly. You let him lock with you for a brief moment before you slid lower to his exposed midsection. You winked at him before placing a big kiss on it. 

"You deserve belly kisses as well~" 

Robert's face was flashing brightly with red to white them red again as his breath quickened. He felt your kisses and rubs with sheer ecstasty. You loved being able to drive him absolutely up the wall with your antics, letting him and yourself enjoy every moment. 

All around, your hands went. 

Smack, smack, your lips went. 

This was your favorite part, soothing your stuffed bear with kisses and belly rubs. You enjoyed watching him eat past his capacity, drink with loud gulps, hearing him belch, and whenever he had to change into new clothes, see his chubby body force the fabric around him, hugging him. When you looked up again, you heard small snoring from him. At last, he fell asleep after having to endure for so long. Deciding to take a cue, you grabbed a nearby blanket and laid your head on his stomach, letting the gurgling soothe you to sleep. 

Maybe when he'd wake up, you'd give him more rubs as an extra thank you.


	2. Bonus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll make a mini book with chub!rdj imagines.  
> For every chapter you'll read here will be a different story. They don't have to be connected in anyway. It's all up to you!   
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this weird chubby!rdj things

"Y/N, do I look fat in this?" 

You bit your lip as Robert came up to you wearing one of his old shirts that now hugged his curves. You felt your cheeks burn and sizzle as your eyes take in how good the pounds looked on him. It was like his body knew just how much to pack on him and how much to try and hide elsewhere to perfectly fill him out. You always loved him any size and you promised him you still would regardless how big or small he was. For now, he was enjoying letting himself go after years and years of diets, criticism, and discrimination if he had the slightest ounce on him that wasn't muscle. Everyday you looked at him, he was just as handsome if not even more so as a slighty pudgy man. 

"No. Just perfect." 

Robert raised an eyebrow at you. 

"But do I look okay?" 

"Always." You blush. 

Although that wasn't the answer he wanted, he shrugged and just took it. With you, he could let himself go as much as he wanted. 

\- 

"I gotta tell you, why did I hold back? These cheesy fries are amazing!" 

You couldn't help but smile widely as Robert indulged happily in his meal. His sunshine smile always seemed the brightest whenever he ate. 

"I'm so glad you liked them.I thought of you when I first had them myself." 

He didn't say anything else but continue stuffing his face with the gooey, cheesy concotion, letting out loud slurping and licking noises. Seeing him so happy with food despite how messy he looked made you feel proud of him. Besides you knew when he would be nice and full later, you would be there to soothe him into another deep slumber. Whenever he'd be asleep, you would crawl into his arms and sleep on his chest, hearing his heartbeat while his fuzzy, warm body would keep the night's chill at bay. It always felt good when all of your stress could just melt away like butter on him. 

A small burp shook you out of your daydream. 

"Burp!" 

"Oh! You done?" 

Robert nodded but pointed at his stomach with a nervous smile. 

"Oh boy I'm gonna need new clothes soon am I?" 

You chuckled a bit and shook your head. 

"Nope! You look good in those clothes!" 

"But they pretty much hug me!" 

You pouted in protest, wanting so desperately to let him keep the tight clothes. 

"And I love the way it hugs you. Robert, stop being so self conscious else you're gonna shut people out again. Remember when you tried to starve yourself for gaining a single pound becuase you drank water?" 

He sighed sadly but went back to his good mood. 

"Yeah..that was awful?" 

"So let yourself go! Wear them! Let it all be embraced!" 

"But what about the fans? I don' t think they like me bigger." 

You rolled your eyes and opened up your phone to show him several rows of photos of his enlarged stomach and the comments flooded under them. 

"Actually if you read the comments. They think you look good!" 

That made Robert blush madly. 

"Let me see it." 

You handed him your phone and he began to read some aloud. 

"Cutie. Sexy. Wanna kiss that tum. We love that belly. And...Oh...oh my...they really think that of me?" 

You pulled the phone from him and gave him a tiny kiss. 

"See? They love your body and you just the way you are! No matter if you're big or small, you'll have your fanss to lean on for support." 

His sunshine smile returned and both of you threw away the empty paper bowls before walking back to the car. 

"Thanks Y/N, I needed to hear that." 

You give him another kiss and patted his stomach. 

"Be sure to leave room for dessert. ~" You teased. 

"Y/N! NOT IN PUBLIC!" 

You laugh as he tries to chase you to the car with a full stomach of cheesy fries and a milkshake. 


	3. Wolf Chubby!rdj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically if Chubby!rdj was also a werewolf.   
> If you want more wolf stuff then check out my other stories such as Howls in the Night and Edge of Dawn.   
> :D   
> Okie and we move on to more chub

While your half wolf man was sleeping peacefully with a full stomach, you laid on own side shivering. It had been over an hour since the large dinner you prepared to help accomodate for his wolf instincts. Although he had repeatedly refused reasoning he could just go and eat the local wildlife, you insisted to keep him nice and fed so he wouldn't have to. In fact, you just wanted to have him all to yourself and test out new recipes. After all, you went by the old philosophy that the way to a man's heart is his stomach even though that wasn't the case. The whole evening had been you trying out new recipes and having him as your taste tester which he proudly did with every plate you served him. You still felt proud even as you shivered uncomfortably that your wolf man loved your cooking but he doesn't ever ask for it.

Finally, when the cold became too much to bear, you slowly slid over his side of the bed and gently wrapped your arms around his back and belly, feeling his wamrth flow through your hands to the rest of you in a moment. You let out a satisfied sigh and laid your head on his hot that had some fur cushioning you. Hopefully he wouldn't mind you being his little jetpack.

"So...warm.." You muttered. "And so soft..." 

You accidentally give him a tight squeeze, startling hin awake. 

"Y/N...is that you?" He asked in a low voice. Feeling a little embarrassed, you let go of him immedietly. 

"S-sorry! I-I was just so cold a-and you were all nice and warm." 

You twindled your fingers and turned back the other way. 

"I didn't you'd mind and-" 

Before you could say anything else, Robert flipped himself over and grabbed you by yours shoulders then pulled you to him, greeted your face with a tiny kiss. 

"Why didn't you say so earlier? I don't mind you cuddling with me. I love you and I know that the night's pretty cold." 

Your embarrassment died down in his reassurance and you couldn't help but smile a bit. 

"Yeah..I should've spoken up. I was pratically freezing for over an hour." 

Robert gasped a bit; pulling you even closer until the only thing between you and him was his extended stomach. You giggled as you put a hand on it, greeting it with rubs.

"Hehehe how's it been treating you? Are you still feeling nice and full?" 

He smiled back and let out a tiny burp. 

"Urp! Yep, honestly this has been one of my favorite nights. I get to be here with you and sleep well without having to go out and hunt. I could just become a house pet and never go out again in the night." 

You gave him a tiny kiss and continued to carress his gut. 

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Is there anything you may wamt tomorrow? Anything special? " 

Robert's golden eyes were reduced to small slits while also rolling back in their sockets, revealing the pleasure he was currently feeling. 

"Hmm...I'll have to think about that tomorrow. Right now let's just sleep. Also keep rubbing my belly like that and I might just start howling.~" He smirked. 

"No you won't and go to sleep you feral blob." 

When you finally stopped, you rested your arms tucked and sinking a bit into his plump frame. He almost reminded you of an oversized teddy bear with claws, yellow eyes, canines and wolf ears. As you yawned, Robert began chuckling a bit and whispered in your ear. 

"Hey Y/N, guess what?" 

You didn't know what else to say but entertain him. 

"What?" 

Then he threw his head back, letting out a loud, long howl. 

"AAAARROOOOOOOOOOOOO" 

You realesed one arm to smack him as he started laughing. 

"NOT FUNNY YOU FREAK!" 

Thus began over twenty minutes of chasing Robert round your room smacking him with a pillow. 


	4. Hiding the Evidence (More Wolf Chub!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about some comedy? And more Wolf Chub?   
> Sorry this one is a bit short

You knew they were coming. You could feel them coming closer and closer as if you had powers. It was an unsettling feeling that constantly buzzed your spine. You were afraid. So afraid. You didn't want them to come over. 

Your crazy fitness friends. 

They were coming to check on you if you were purchasing or making anything they deemed unhealthy. Apparently one of them caught you at the store buying much more milk, sugar, and flour than usual. Of course all of them began to grow concerned so they decided today would be the day they would confront you on that. Your eyes shrunk to pin pricks when they called you about that. You knew if they caught you, they would force you to attend their marathons, go on their crazy diets and probably never let you go back inside your home without shoving workout videos in your hands. That couldn't happen; you wouldn't let that happen. Although you would've been sobbing in despair having made some tasty desserts and a pot full of spaghetti and meatballs for a movie night, it wouldn't all go to waste. You had a back up plan. 

~ 

"So, your nasty friends are coming over?" Robert mumbled. "Of course they would stalk you at the store they just HAD to! Why do you even like them, Y/N?"

You sighed as you put the steaming hot pot of spaghetti on the floor. 

"In truth, I don't like them but they made me their friend. To them, I'm just the average weak friend they HAVE to check on." 

Robert rolled his eyes and snarled under his breath. 

"If I could I would have them for dinner." 

You couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. At least you'd be rid of them for good if they were to be sacrificed to your personal eating machine.

" I would serve them on a silver platter with an apple in their mouth. They'd be all nice and cooked for my big man.~" 

You gave him a quick cheek kiss and began to walk out the bedroom door. Before you left, you turned back one last time and looked at his bright cherry red face. 

"So do you think you could handle it?" 

"Yep." 

"All the spaghetti?" 

"Yep." 

"The tray of brownies?" 

"Yep." 

"And the cheesecake?" 

He nodded this time with a few beads of sweat on his forehead. You smiled and gave his chest a few pats. 

"And remember, not a single crumb. This is important or else they'll never let me feed you again!" 

Robert's eyes widened with new found horror and a determined look crossed his face. 

"Got it! If they dare take you away, I'm having them for breakfast." He warned. 

You chuckled more as you closed the door. 

"Bu bye. Also please don't break my bed." 

\- 

**Sometime later**

"So, Y/N..." A blonde skinny continued. "We are like soooooo worried for you! Like I can't even imagine you being sooooo degrading to flour and milk!" 

You continued to groan as you sipped whatever nasty tea your so called friends made you. If only you were with Robert cuddling him and helping him eat. The thought of him brought a sense of relief to you during this awfully long "confrontation". Another one, a tall buff man wearing fitness wear wept softly 

"Like bruh, we definetly needed to come here and save you from that monstrosity." 

The first girl took a sip of her own tea and looked at you with fake sympathy. 

"And we were thinking that you definetly gotta come and do some-" 

"UUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRPPPPP!"

A familiar burp cut the maddened rambling short. You felt your heart sink in your chest as the group turned to you glaring. Their eyes bore into your own like daggers. 

"Oh no..." You mumbled. 

Robert's voice bellowed even as he was upstairs locked in your bedroom. 

"Y/N END YOUR PATHETIC FRIENDS NIGHT AND COME HELP ME! ALL OF YOU BASTARDS DON'T EVEN CARE ANYWAY! " 

Your group of fake friends all gasped collectively as they heard him. 

"Bruh, did he like, accuse us?" 

"Uh yah he definetly did!" 

You couldn't take it anymore and stood up from your seat. 

"And you guys are!" 

The blonde glared more intensly than before. 

"What did you just say, rat?" 

You couldn't help but grind your teeth as you returned her look with your own. 

"I'm sick of you guys always forcing your stupid diets, workout routines and spying on me while I shop! I get it, you want to be fit and all that but shoving your lives down my throat makes you guys complete selfish bastards!" 

You stomped to the door and swung it open wide. It was time to get them out of your life.

"I want you guys to leave! Now!" 

The buff man from earlier also had enough and stomped behind you to grip your shoulder tightly in one tight fist. 

"You aren't going to throw us out that easily, Y/N. You're just too perfect to let go." 

Then the others along with the blonde stood behind him and spread out in a circle surrounding you, the rage and tension building up like endless walls. Every single one of them had a devious smile etched on their faces. The grip on your shoulder grew tighter, making you helpless to the buff man's words. In your chest, you felt your heart sink lower to your feet in cold fear. What started out as putting up with overly fit friends turned into something much worse.

"If you think you can just walk away from us. Think again." 

And another muscular arm curled underneath your chin. You wanted to scream the moment you realized you were placed in a chokehold.

"We'll make you pay for your defiance, you-AGH!"

In a flash, the man holding you in place was greeted with a nasty blow to head, releasing you immedietly. You spun around to see your so called friends suddenly screaming. In the midst of the crowd was an angry half wolf Robert looking down on the man threatening you. Even with a newly bloated stomach, he still looked quite terrifying especially with yellow eyes the color of poison. He accidentally scared you a bit while he was enraged with them instead. He snarled at them and let out a loud howl that sent them finally rolling out of the door. 

"AAAAAAAAHHHH ITS A WEREWOLF!" one of them screamed. 

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" 

"IT'S GONNA EAT US!" 

You closed the door with a slam and leaned up against it huffing. Fear finally washed from your back as you felt your heart fly back up in its place. The little fright was over. 

-

You came back in the bedroom with a freshly heated up glass of hot milk while Robert whimpered in your blankets. You approached him quietly and handed it to him as if he were a baby. 

"Here, hot milk and some belly rubs for my big, bad wolf~" 

Robert laughed a bit with his gravelly voice and downed the glass quickly in a few gulps. 

"Yeah. I showed that jerk." 

You couldn' t help but feel pride and fear as you unbuttoned his shirt. For some reason you just couldn't shake off the incident. If they won in anyway, burrowing in your head with paranoia was one.

"I'm still scared. What if they come back?" You vented. "I don' t think they'll let me go that easily. You saw what they were gonna do."

Robert looked up at you with his claws sharpening in his hands. 

"Then next time I'll rip them to shreds. They'll never male it out of this house alive." 

You knew that was true. He could literally tear them apart if he had wanted to. For some reason that thought comforted you. 

"Yeah. You're right. Would you like them cooked or raw?" 

He chuckled at your sick sense of humor. 

"Raw is fine." 

And so with that, the wolf man's heavy eyes locked, filled with new food and exhaustion. You gently rubbed his bloated stomach and gave it extra kisses. 

You knew by the morning, he would wake up thinner and hungry again. 


	5. Hiding the Evidence Extended Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for writing more wolf!chub I love the idea of a chubby werewolf ;-;   
> If you want more wolf!rdj, check out my other stories like Howls in the Night and Edge of Dawn! :D   
> Thanks guye and just a quick trigger warning for this chapter, this chapter may contain disturbing content.   
> Reader's Discretion is advised.   
> Tw// blood, death, gore, starvation, torture, 
> 
> Summary:   
> You had to find a way to get rid of your friends once and for all....

When you opened the door again, you were greeted by a pair of sunken, pleading eyes and a drooling fanged mouth. That was all he could do since he was weakened with ravenous hunger. It was perfect for what you had made for him. Hopefully he'd listen this time without hesistation or remorse. As you revealed the large platter of more freshly cooked human meat, Robert no longer had that regret in his eyes. You chuckled wickedly and walked to him slowly, holding it up over his head out of reach. Although he could've pounced on you at the moment, he was too afraid of the next punishment you would do to him if he refused this time. You whistled, making him sit obediently with his hands in his crossed legs before you spoke a word. After how many days of letting him starve in this basement, he fimally got the hang of it. You could see he no longer had the puffy cheeks, the doughy belly, or even his fluffy arms that were your cushions. He was thinner and weaker with a five o'clock shadow to add to his sad look. You laughed a bit, having turned a vicious wolf man into a sad, helpless puppy. Robert had finally learned to submit to your every will and would do so without anymore resistance. You finally won.

"Beg." You commanded. 

His head hung low, his voice was frail, and his body shivered, trying to keep him warm with what little body fat he had left against the unforgiving cold of the dark basement. His hands pulled on your clothes as if he was hanging on for dear life as he begged for sustenance. 

"Y/N....I'm so hungry. I'm just so hungry. I need food please. I'm sorry I was a bad dog earlier." 

Your sadistic smile was a widening grin as you lowered the platter to his face ever so slightly, his mouth watered while his stomach growled loudly. 

"I'll be good. I'll be a good dog. Your good dog just please...give me food." 

You would've given to him at that had he not forgotten the last part of the beg. Nonetheless you gave him a chance to prove himself worthy of your love and attention. 

"Speak." 

Robert knew exactly what you mean by 'Speak'. He sighed before barking.

"Ruff..ruff..ruff.." 

You rolled your eyes and sighed. At least he finally recognized your authority. Feeling pleased at last, you put the plate down on the floor next to the large water bowl for him. 

"Good dog. Eat."

He sunk his thin fangs into the large pile of tender organs and limbs, overtaken by the need to eat. You heard him moan in relief with every desperate bite he took, savoring the delicious meal you cooked just for him. The sounds of chewing, swallowing, and loud gulps echoed in the basement turned torture chamber. You watched in absolute fascination and pride as he ate away at the fresh, steaming, hot, juicy gore turned his only food. It was a shame when you saw him first try to survive on rats until he couldn't find any more. When he ran out, both of you knew it was only a matter of time until he would be begging for food. Here he was bending his morals for you, reduced to barely even a human. You would happy with him again when this was all over. Feeling a little generous, you bent down and gave him a few head scritches. 

"Who's a good boy? Who's helping me hide the evidence from the police?" 

He nodded while his mouth was full of food. You heard him almost whimper in fear of you but you would show him as long as he obeyed, you would love him unconditionally. After swallowing the last piece, you patted his back and gave him a tiny cheek kiss before taking the empty plate in your hands. 

"Good dog. Would you like some more?" You asked even though the question only had one right answer. 

"More." He replied flatly. 

You smirked and went back out to refill it with more. When you closed the door, you heard soft crying coming from the basment that nearly went into a howl of anguish. It sounded haunting yet so beautifully like a twisted melody. 

A few minutes later, you returned with the second serving this time with much more piled on that jiggled like jello. You set it down again. 

"Eat." 

And he did with the same desperation this time with tears in his eyes. It didn't matter how much he would cry, he was your obedient good dog. You allowed him to cry with deep regret that he failed your last wish. 

*One hour later* 

You took away the fifth and final plate of gore away, letting your pet Robert breathe easy at long last. He was thoroughly exhausted from all the forced flesh going into his mouth. It was all over. The police found nothing on you and your whole house so you were cleared of suspicion to the missing cases. When you looked at him again, Robert was on the ground in a deep sleep with the last few tears from his eyes drying up on the ground. You put a blanket on top him and gave him a good night kiss. 

And this was how you got away with murder.


	6. Random Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys the last one shot is finally over!   
> Here's a little extra something to make up for your suffering. I am so sorry if these shots aren't as satsifying I am trying to figure out how to give you good content and I still appreciate y'all for sticking around.   
> Anyways I give you the only Fat!rdj one shot I will ever do because I don't think I am ready for that.   
> Also...
> 
> Fat!RDJ is a psychopath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No trigger warning...unless you are scared of a psycho fat rdj then RUN FROM HIM

Ever since you started to talk to that new friend of yours, Robert had become jealous to say the least. Whenever you were out and about with your new friend who also happened to be quite chubby and with a voreacious appetite, you would see Robert lurking around with glaring eyes. Even if you were alone, Robert would still find you and if he was sneaky enough, follow you. At first you found it quite cute and you would reassure him that there was nobody else trying to take you from him but that only served to fuel his jealousy. Although he never became controlling, he still tried to stalk you everywhere; shrinking you from a respected person to prey. Yes. You were now prey who's predator was supposed to be the one they could trust most; it scared you to your core.

* * *

Some time had passed since that day and everything seemed to have cooled down between you and Robert. You were relieved to say the least, comforted with the thought Robert no longer stalked you or harrassed you for details about your friend yet you were frightened by the memory of him storming out of your house snarling under his breath when you confronted him about his obsessive behavior. You told him that you two needed a break and so both of you went your seperate ways. He had agreed but you knew that deep down he didn't. Perhaps today or tomorrow you would visit him maybe with some food just in case you needed to calm him down again; food always calmed him down along with his usual rubs and kisses.

As you went back in your house, the first thing you noticed was the apparent lack of lights. Funny, you didn't recall turning off the automatic sensor that made the lights turn back on. Maybe you pressed the wrong button? You decided you'd check it later and turned back on the lights. With the lights back on, you quickly made way to your bedroom; exhausted from the fear running through your veins for the past few weeks. This was unhealthy and had begun to take its toll on your poor body. Bleary eyes guided you towards the sweet relief of your bed and blankets. You sliently encouraged yourself to take the last few steps to the welcoming call of rest. After tucking yourself in, you let out a soft yawn before your tired eyes allowed you to fall into a deep sleep.

-

When you regained consciousness, your mind felt like mush and the rest of you seemed to have been embraced by something soft and warm. When you tried to stretch out you arms, you felt the warm grip bind your arms which didn't help relieve the aching muscles that desperately needed to be stretched. Whatever was holding you in place didn't hurt you despite the tight grip. In fact, it was rather nice and cozy, making you want to sink back in its plush comfort. Well, you would've gone back to sleep had you not heard the familiar sound of gurgling underneath your head. Hearing that again sent shivers down your shine as you pieced together this new detail. A wave of realization made your blood run to your feet in one painful second, overcome with horror griping your heart. There was one person who could've unlocked the door earlier and disabled the lights: 

Robert. 

As apprently his stomach continued to slosh underneath your body, your eyes were shot open in cold fright. You didn't dare look up or around as Robert's low chuckling made his body jiggle like jelly, resonating through your own as well. 

"Wake up, sleepyhead~" He cooed. "I have something to show you." 

Your breath became shallow at his words, your mind was neraly numb, and the world seemed to suddenly spin around you. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't. Robert was so angry with you the last time; there was no way he would be here. As the world spun faster and faster with disbelief, you tried to let out a scream before you suddenly fell unconsicous again. 

-

Waking up again, you found yourself in a different position this time. You were being gently cradled and rocked awake, making you have to finally face the one man you were still scared to see. You almost wanted to cry in fear of but Robert pressed a plush finger on your lips, hushing you. When he spoke, his voice was soothing unlike the petty laughter from earlier.

"Shhhhh it's okay now, Y/N. I'm not angry with you anymore. I just wanted to come and see you." 

When you fully reopened your eyes, you were greeted by Robert's larger face sporting even more filled out cheeks, his once sharp jaw replaced by a thick double chin that softened his neck. You blinked, realizing just how much bigger he looked than the last time you saw him. He smiled widely as he took note you were acknowledging his new look. 

"You like it? I've been making myself all big and plump just for you. You should see the rest of me. I think you'll find that there's more of me to love." 

The larger man carefully released you from his grasp, allowing you to slide off him at long last. You regained your footing and spun around to take a look at Robert's new body. Your eyes widened to saucers as you began to hyperventilate at the site. The next words fell out of your mouth like drool.

"Oh...my...Robert, how...did you get..so..big?" 

Robert's arms were indeed full of new weight that now coated his muscles like a thick casing. His legs were not as large but were certainly carrying some of their own weight; still large enough for you to use as new pillows. The biggest and best part of this new look was his doughy chest and belly which sat a bit on his thighs as rotund, paunch fluff. Your eyes were feasting on his new curves being hugged by his clothes where it should've been you hugging him all over as you would feed him more and more to try and satisfy his greedy appetite. As you stood there in shock, Robert took advantage also stood up, his belly finally able to push against you. Your hands seemed to move on their own, embracing his corpulence once again. You missed this so much. Your own cheeks burned a bright red, your fingers allowed the flabby flesh to absorb them, and your heart fluttered in your chest.

"You're...f-f.." 

"Fat?" Robert finished with a smirk. "Of course I am. I'm bigger and better than ever just for you." 

Guilt made way into your chest as you recalled Robert's jealousy while also imagining how much he must've been eating before breaking in here to win you over. A plan so ridiculous it was working. At that moment, you somehow made your resolve. Why hang out with anyone else when you have him? Just you and Robert being happily fat forever sounded like the ideal life. For some reason, you almost wanted to crumble underneath Robert and beg for his forgiveness; you had been disloyal to him. So that's what you did: you crumbled; fell down on your knees, swayed by this act of love. Although he should've been the guilty party, you felt this was all your fault if you never went with anyone else but him. 

"I'm so sorry!" You wailed. "I was wrong to yell at you for looking out for me. I thought you were being overly protective but I was wrong....I was wrong."

Somehow, you sensed Robert had a grin on his face. 

"And?" 

You rested yourself on him before finishing.

"Could you ever forgive me?" 

When your arms were hugging Robert's belly and your face smushed into it's comfort, you felt Robert's large hand on your head, giving it a gentle head scratch. 

"There, there, all is forgiven. You wanna know how you can really make it up to me?" 

"What?" 

Just then, you heard his stomach gurgle again loudly. Robert sighed sadly and patted it. 

"I could use one of your delicious hot meals right now. I'm just so hungry after waiting for you to wake up."

So that's what you heard the first time. Another pang of guilt stung you. You gave the poor rumbling tummy a quick kiss.

"Poor thing, I'll make you something to eat." 

Robert laughed heartily at your gesture. 

"You're just too sweet. I'll be waiting." 

You couldn't help but nearly skip your way to the kitchen, joy returning in your life as a fish being revived by water. No longer did you have to worry about Robert being angry and bitter, nor did you have to go another night alone in a cold bed. He was back in your life and that was going to fix the past several agonizing days. Everything would be better. 

\- 

As he wiped the rest of the crumbs off his face, you bent down and gave his full stomach another kiss. 

"Are we feeling better?" You asked. "Does it feel good to eat well again?" 

Robert offered a loud, wet belch before answering. 

"Never felt better. I missed these days, Y/N." 

With both hands occupied soothing the massive belly, you allowed them to press deeper, accidentally making him burp again. Robert's face was practically beet red. 

"Excuse me! Where are my manners?" 

You happily sighed, massaging the warm mass you would soon sleep on. 

"It's okay, nothing to be ashamed of." 

"Alright then." 

This time, Robert hiccupped and apparently something fell out of his mouth. You quickly released one hand to catch it, feeling something long and...metallic? You opened your palm to see a familiar necklace. You felt yourself freeze again, recognizing the necklace that had belonged to...

Your new friend. 

"Robert...where did you get this?" You mumbled. 

When you looked up to meet his eyes, you saw the most innocent looking smile. Robert merely patted his stomach and rolled his eyes. 

"Did you think I'd let you see them again? Come on, Y/N. I'm not an idiot. Besides, I told you there's more of me to love." 

You should've been screaming but the shock locked you in long silence, realizing what he had just done. 

You looked at the necklace and seeing within its reflection on the other side Robert's cruel smile. 

"Now, shall we sleep? I'll want breakfast tomorrow." 

You nodded absent mindedly and grabbed your blankets to lay on his warm blubber. However, he seemed to disagree and instead, Robert picked you up again, cradling you just like earlier. He gave you a quick kiss and slowly started to rock you. 

"Sleep well, Y/N. You've got a lot to do tomorrow to make up for your betrayal." 

The last thing you saw before you asleep was wide grin revealing the blood stained teeth you missed.


	7. The Fattening (A The Shining Parody)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck it   
> More fat!rdj as a psycho pig  
> I am tired and stressed.   
> Sorry for the bad chapter

Although the thick wooden door was strong and durable, you knew it wouldn't be able to keep _him_ out. In your hands were various junk foods from the spiciest chips to the sweetest ice creams that were kept away from the hungry monster outside. It was unfair that you were never able to enjoy one treat without having a lard ball for a love take it from you and gobble it all up. No matter how much food you stuffed him with to keep him calm, he seemed to always have room for more. You crouched on the floor hugging the precious treats while hearing the sounds of meaty hands bang on the door with ferocity accompanied by the sounds of Robert's bellowing voice. 

"Y/N!" 

**BAM BAM BAM**

"Y/N!" 

Over and over again, he called yout name but you didn't answer in fear of pissing him off even more. Hearing the voice that was gentle as cotton turned against you as a roaring screech terrified you. It had been your fault tonight. You had forgotten to sedate him so you could enjoy your snacks in peace. It reminded you of a horror movie where you were the unfortunate victim and Robert was the killer. When the crazy fat man banged on the door again, frustration spewed out of your mouth as you shouted: 

"GO TO SLEEP! I GAVE YOU ENOUGH ALREADY!" 

Your bones froze still when on the other side, you heard a low, malicious chuckle like Robert had spiders crawling from his mouth. 

"Oh...okay then. You leave me no choice." 

Your heart evaporated at his words. 

"What are you going to do?..." 

There was no reply for him, only the sounds of his footsteps leaving the door alone. Was he going away? Before you could celebrate, you heard them come back faster and louder as if he was about to ram the door. Lucky for you, the door withstood the bodyslam but it left Robert groaning in pain for a moment. You had no idea what was about to happen next except for the only clue of hearing something heavy being picked up from the ground.

"Fine! The old fashioned way!" He shouted.

You clutched the treats tighter, nearly crying out of fear and the ridiculous lengths you had to go through every night just to have something for yourself. Yet you still loved him despite his shenanigans. However, would it be put to the test? 

There was a single knock on the door; gentler, lighter and softer than the harsh rampaging slamming. You leaned up against the wall to the door with only a fork as your sole protector. Robert's voice was lower and darker than before when he spoke again. 

"Little pigs...little pigs..let me in!" 

You said nothing both in fear and confusion, prompting the mad man to continue an old children's story. 

"Not by the hairs on my chinny chin chins!" He said while cackling. While he amused himself, your hands slid to your ears trying to save you somehow. 

"Then I'll huff and I'll puff...and I'll BLOW THIS FUCKING DOOR DOWN BITCH!" 

"NOOOOOOOOO!" 

The word no was spoken too late as part of the door suddenly was burst through by a sharp axe. 

"NOOOOOO ROBERT STOP!" 

He refused to hear you and over and over that crazed psychopath tore the axe through the door like paper. Every no was met with another splinter in the already dead wood until the axe was pulled out for one last time. Replacing the gapping hole was Robert's pudgy cheek filled face, grinning madly with bloodshot eyes. More crazed laughter seeped into your self made sanctuary, making you feel helpess. 

"Heeeeerree's Bobby!" 

And as he finally unlocked the door, you felt the world spin a thousand cycles before you fell on the floor. 

The world became nothing when your eyes closed. 


	8. Sneak peek of a fanfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sneak peak of a fanfic Im writing based on one of Robert's movies called the Singing Detective that came out in 2003. Its one of my favorite movies and this is the first chapter. The official story will be called Bittersweet Treats and Bittersweet Truths. Check that one out in my works!
> 
> This one is a bit mature so be wary
> 
> Contains animal play, stuffing, Dan Dark being feral as fuck, and having mental issues. 
> 
> PLEASE READ THIS SUMMARY BEFORE READING THANK YOU!

Dr.Gibbon picked his head up when he heard the door open. His patient was arriving as always in his down-trodden mood and his arms held against his chest in half fists. The orderly pushing Dan stopped the wheelchair infront of the desk and kept silent as he exited the room, careful not to stir up Dan's bitter temper. The door closed, leaving the room in silent tension between Dr.Gibbon and Dan Dark. The good doctor gave his patient a small smile even though Dan's empty eyes always avoided them. It was like he'd do anything to pop the doctor's buttons but he wouldn't be satsified. Gibbon would not give Dan that satisfaction today or ever through the rest of his stay. No matter how many times Dan got out of hand, Dr.Gibbon knew there was a good man beneath Dan's nasty attitude. 

Gibbon hung his legs off his desk, letting them swing a bit as he grabbed Dan's book sitting on the ledge. Only when the doctor started to annoy him did he speak. This would be the beginning of another grueling session for Dan and another time of insight for the psychotherapist. 

"I don't like it when you do that. Makes me think of lullabies." Dan muttered in his low voice. 

Dr.Gibbon chuckled. "I know. Only way you'll say anything, Dark. Gotta poke the beast awake." 

Dan merely rolled his eyes, sipping his decaffinated coffee with his neck stretching to a thin white straw coming from a light blue plastic cup on the wheelchair. If it were caffinated, Dan thought, he'd be in a much better mood. It was like trying to smoke a cigar without it being lit. 

The doctor on the desk did not get off this time and picked up the book, showing the shiny cover to Dan. Dan tried to turn away from it but found the other side of his neck still too stiff to move. He was getting better though not fast enough. Dr.Gibbon took a quick breath in before clearing his throat. He had a lot to talk to Dan about today. He had a feeling it just might be another major key in his poor patient's recovery. Even though he was merely doing his job, he couldn't help himself from feeling sympathy for Dan. This was a man who needed his help. 

"So," Dr.Gibbon began. "I was just finishing up chapter fifteen of your book and...I think there's something we need to discuss." 

Dan's nearly lifeless eyes shot open at the words 'Chapter Fifteen'. Those words shot through him like a bullet in a matter of seconds. Now he was getting an idea of what the doctor wanted. If he could've ran out of the room, Dan would've done it already. All he could do was sit with cold fear washing over. 

"Chapter..fifteen?" Dan squeaked. 

"Indeed." said the doctor, flipping a finger through the pages until he stopped at the very page with the number fifteen displayed in large font, taking up half of it. He exposed the page to Dan's face, making him close his eyes tightly. This couldn't be happening. It had to be a nightmare or another hallucination. However, when Dan opened his eyes again, he was forced to be confronted by chapter fifteen of his book and Dr.Gibbon staring at him. His gaze somehow pierced through his glasses and burned into Dan's helpless eyes. 

"Got anything to say, Dark? Anything at all?" 

Dark's answer was about as short as his breath. 

"No." 

"Ya sure? Seems like you don't want me to talk." 

"No." 

Dr.Gibbon gave Dan a shrug. 

"That's okay, I'll do the talking and reading." The doctor teased. "No need to be nervous, here. Just wanna chat." 

Then he readjusted himself on the desk and straightened out his tie comically. Dan could only watch in growing fear as the scene was being laid out before his very eyes. This was the first time he had truly felt nervous since he began therapy. If there was anything he truly didn't want to talk about, it would have to be on the top of his list: Chapter Fifteen. 

Dr.Gibbon cleared his throat again and let out a snall sigh. 

"I came across something that was rather..peculiar. Let me read you a bit." 

"No." Dan croaked.

"Why not?" 

"Anything but that. I know what's going to happen." 

The doctor looked up at Dan. 

"What happens? Enlighten me." 

Dan was too busy within his quickening breaths, his chest and stomach tightening and tensing like snakes. Dr.Gibbon merely looked back down at the open book. 

"Alright then. I'll tell." 

His fingers quickly grazed over the paper and ink, flipping back and forth in search of the words that condemned Dan to this moment. Not a second too soon, he found it. Dan's breathing slowed a bit as he was silently accepting this minature fate. The man on the desk no longer paid mind to his frightened patient. 

"Okay. Here we go." 

With a sharp inhale, Dr.Gibbon began to read. 

"As my hands carressed her plump thighs, feeling them soak in my wanting fingers, I bury myself into her calorie pumped mammaries softer than clouds, tucking my nose between them and sniffing her scent. She reminds me of buttered toast and creamy pasta. Now that I can finally embrace her in security and safety, I allow my mind to start melting away my common sense, my every thought, until I'm left with mere instinct as if I were a mindless animal."

Dan felt his tongue go dry. This was exactly he was trying to avoid. 

"stop.."

"And she knows I am like one. If the saying men are dogs is true then consider me barking mad. I hear and feel her laughter radiate through her in between each hefty bite she takes, making her succulent breasts quake like jelly. My Queen is hungry. I don't mind her chewing, swallowing and ocassional burps when I am finally smothering myself in her pillows. I feel her once slim waist became bloated up with dinner." 

Dan's voice got a little louder, his face blooming rose red. 

"Stop..." 

"She massages my unkempt hair with those fluffy fingers of hers like I was a pet . 'Who's a good boy?', she teases me. 'Who's a good boy?'" 

"Stop!..Stop!" Dan shrieked. 

" I can't help but let out a bark-" 

Dan's voice erupted to a roar; his face fully embracing bright red. 

"STOP IT! JUST FUCKING STOP!"

Dr.Gibbon lowered the book from his face and met Dan's eyes again. 

"Are you gonna talk? Care to explain?" 

"YES I WILL JUST FUCKING STOP, DOC!" Dan panted. "ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME IN HEAT?" 

"Are you in heat?" The doctor smirked. "You look a little on the pink side, heh." 

"GO FUCK YOURSELF! I'M TRYING TO HOLD BACK!" 

Dan was getting more and more flustered by the second, trying to calm himself down from hearing his own words turned against him. This was exactly how Dr.Gibbon needed him to be. However, he could push it a little further to have Dan at his breaking point. If he was just at the edge, he would have to admit his problems at his most uncomfortable. No wiggle room for Dan to slip out of. Dr.Gibbon raised the book to his face again and continued to torture Dan who was becoming weaker by the second. 

"I can't help but let out a bark though it was muffled by her muffins. Her hands seems to cast as spell on me, compelling me to be the obedient good boy I am." 

Dan's tongue barely hung out of his mouth- his chest rising and falling with every sentence. He remembered those nights vividly constructing the scene on pillows, getting lost in his imagination, recreating body heat with his own hot breath against cold cotton. He remembered bringing his own hands to his sweaty hair and just giving himself tender massages as if he were the dream woman in his book. It was all coming back to him now. The flames of arousal were rekindled and those flames were licking his insides. 

"My hands barely reach her cushioned bottom, my arms are also being soaked into her great folds, and her growing, bloating pauch is becoming nearly rock solid as it pushes against my ribcage." 

Barely out of the doctor's hearing that was occupied by his narration, he heard Dan's breathing become ragged- desperate, and heavy. He was so close to being fully exposed. So close. 

"Huh..hah..huh..hah..."

"I release my hands from her rear and bring them to where they are needed most. She doesn't say a word, only letting out a moan to let me know. I make sure my touches on her are gentle and are welcomed. 'Sounds like you had your fill for the night', I tease." 

Dan was pleading. Dr.Gibbons was reading. 

"Doc..Doc! DOC! I can't.." 

"She nods breathlessly while I carress her belly with care, coaxing a few little burps out her. I don't mind them. All I care about is her being satisfied and being mine. Mine alone." 

"DOC! I..I..." 

"She leans her head forward and whispers what I want to hear.'Good boys get treats, you know.' " 

"STOP! FUCK! I CAN'T DO THIS!" 

"I lift my head from her breasts before crawling on her to tug at one of her dress strings with my teeth. I wanted it off of her right now!" 

"SHIT FUCKING SHIT!" 

"Finally, my teeth severs the string, making half of her poor fitting dress rip under the majesty of her flesh-" 

Dan gripped his wheelchair tightly as he let out a frustrated scream. 

"AAAAAAAAHHH OKAY I'M IN FUCKING HEAT. I'M HORNY. I'M TURNED ON. I'LL TALK." 

Dr.Gibbon finally stopped and set the book down on the desk. 

"Okay. I'll stop it. You look like you had enough." 

"OF COURSE I HAD ENOUGH! YOU'RE READING OUT MY FANTASY! AND IN PUBLIC TOO!" 

"But we are here in a private session even though we are in a public facility. And you've just taken your first step to admitting your problem." 

"What..problem?" Dan gritted through his teeth. 

"You have out of control fetishes. Strange ones too but that's not my place to step on." 

"Shut the fuck up! You probably have them too! You were reading it out loud! Not even flinching once!" 

"Difference is I was addressing your issue." Dr.Gibbon sighed. "Dark, if we are ever to make progress, we need to work on big issues like these. I chose this one because I have a feeling that this one is responsible for a good chunk of your behavior if not all of it." 

"Such as?"

"You barking in this hospital, snarling at one of your doctors when she tried to cheer you up, and your constant insulting of your wife-" 

"I'm.Not.Married!" Dan snarled. "I DON'T HAVE A WIFE! SHE'S A SKINNY LEGGED WHORE WHO ALWAYS IN HEAT!" 

"Then why does she come back to you?" Dr.Gibbon asked. "If she was just a whore as you say then why does she go through the trouble of coming here to see you and feeding you yogurt?" 

Dan didn't want to think about that. He would never give the doctor reason to question his hate for Nicola. A part of him still cared about her but he knew it was too late. 

"Because Doc, I know her. She's come to try and make me sell the rights to my book." 

"I heard. It's up to you what you want to do with it." 

"And I'll keep my DAMN BOOK!" 

Dr.Gibbon couldn't help but nod his head and smile. 

"That's the Dan Dark I know."

Dan leaned back in his wheelchair and sighed loudly- already tired from yelling his head off. He always felt so tired like he'd ran a marathon which unfortunately began to give way to an impending headache lightly thrumming in his mind. He tried to lift a stiff arm to his head to rub it; only to find it too painful to bring upward. Dr.Gibbon quickly took notice, scooting off of the table to stand directly infront of Dan.

"Something wrong, Dark?" He asked quietly." Got a headache?" 

Dan gave a small nod. 

"Yeah. All that shouting made me fucking miserable again." 

"Anger is toxic. You see that now, right?" 

"s-shut it" Dan hissed.

"No can do. I'll get you something to help that."

"Like what?" 

"Oh. Just the usual pills." 

Then the doctor rushed behind his desk and pulled open a drawer on the other side. The drawer he opened was full of various pill bottles all catagorized in neat rows and labeled in various colors. This session was not going how he expected- forcing him to rely on a small contingency plan. Dan wasn't in the right headspace to talk and if he were to keep shouting, the hospital would most likely put Dan away forever. Dr.Gibbon had a feeling Dan wasn't going to like it but in the end, it would be worth it. Right now he had to focus on ending this session. 

He scanned each neat little row until he found the pills he was looking for, a bit nervous Dan might catch on. He quickly unscrewed the cap, shook out two of them and filled a nearby cup with water from his personal cooler before reapproaching Dan with both in hand. 

"There we go." He chirped. 

Dan said nothing as he took the pills and popped them in his mouth before rushing it down with water. 

"I hope these pills work." Dan spat afterwards. 

Dr.Gibbon quickly glanced at his watch. 

"Oh they will. Give them..ten seconds." 

Dan let out a small laugh. 

"Ten? why ten sec-" 

Suddenly, Dan was knocked unconscious by the sedatives he had just swallowed.


End file.
